No Pants Subway Ride
by losthorizon
Summary: I was a Columbia student. How exactly did I end up riding pants-less on the subway?   SasuHina. AU/oneshot.


A/N: Hey, this is my first posted fanfic! I've been reading fanfics for a long time, and I've finally decided to give it a shot and post something! This one-shot is based off of this event called No Pants Subway Ride done by Improv Everywhere. Basically, a bunch of people either take of their pants in the subway, or board the subway without pants, and act like nothing odd is going on.  
>Pairing: SasuHina.<br>One-shot, AU  
>I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot!<br>Please review and let me know your comments/thoughts/ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>-No Pants Subway Ride-<strong>

I was a _Columbia student_. How exactly did I end up riding pants-less on the subway?

* * *

><p>One of the perks of going to college in a large city (i.e. New York City) was that there was always something to do with friends. Things like: trips to Central Park, shopping at Soho and on 5th Avenue, or weekend trips upstate. To answer the stated question: two of my friends, Sakura and Ino, who went to NYU, encouraged me to take the subway. I came from a wealthy family, and taking a taxi always seemed a lot more convenient for me and I could always afford it. One spring day, I had spent the night at the dorm Sakura and Ino shared with each other. After a long night of watching a marathon of Audrey Hepburn movies, I had to get back to the other side of Manhattan, and meet up with a shy boy who was in one of my classes. We were both quiet and kept to ourselves. This project that we were assigned to work on together was the only reason we were meeting up at this café nearby my dorm room.<p>

"Alright, I need to get going. I have to make it from Greenwich Village to the Upper West Side by seven," I told Sakura and Ino as I was putting on my shoes.

"Take the subway-it'll take you right to campus," Ino said, looking at Sakura and communicating silently with her. _Maybe to double check? _I thought to myself.

"Yeah Hinata, a subway will be easier to find than a taxi at this hour. Plus traffic can get pretty bad…" Sakura added, with a small smile, as if to reassure me that this new experience was a good idea.

"Oh.. alright I suppose," I said after a moment of thinking. "But will you two at least take me there?"

"Sure Hinata," Ino said. She and Sakura both began to put on their shoes, and shortly after, we were all off.

We got to the station after a short walk, and Sakura and Ino took me and showed me how to buy a ticket.

"You should get a pass if you are gonna use the subway a lot," Sakura told me.

"Uh... let's see how today goes and then we'll see," I told her.

We got past the turnstiles, and waited for the 1 train.

After only two minutes, the subway entered the station and stopped at the platform.

"Have a good Saturday!" Sakura said, and gave a little wave.

"Alright, just get off at 116 St. and you'll be fine," Ino said as the doors were opening.

A woman stepped out of the car, off onto the platform, and I began to move towards the subway car. But, before I even realized what my friends were doing, they unzipped my skirt and managed to get me to step out of it, before forcing me into the subway car. I was so stunned, I didn't even notice that another person had gotten pantsed and shoved into subway car.

It made sense-the silent looks Ino and Sakura have given each other, the random smiles as we walked to the station, and their little giggles they couldn't contain as I walked towards the platform.

As the car started moving, I sat down, looking awkwardly at my bare legs. At least there was no one else in the car to witness my humiliation. I looked around me, curious as to what was in a typical subway car.

And then I made eye contact _with him. _The shy boy who I was going to meet in approximatively an hour.

"Um... what just happened?" I asked.

Shy boy, commonly known as Sasuke Uchiha, got up and sat next to me. I hope dhe didn't notice me blush profusely as I noticed his dark blue boxers. "Well," he said, "your friends pantsed you, and my friends did the same to me."

"I know _that_, but why?"

"One could only imagine the sick thoughts that go through Naruto's head," he said, looking straight into my eyes. "He probably collaborated this with your friends, and they all probably want us to hook up." His eyes were so, so dark. It felt as if his stare was almost reaching my soul.

"... oh," I said, a little faintly, feeling embarrassed at the situation at hand. "Uh... our friends have an odd sense of humor," I said with a small smile.

"They lack the art of subtlety," he commented, looking at the other passengers who had boarded the subway car at each station the train stopped at. Ignoring their looks that the people were giving us, he turned back to look at me. "I would have asked you out sooner or later."

"R-really?" The blushing was fully present and I could feel my cheeks heating up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and then leading us, we both got off the subway and headed out of the station. I hadn't even noticed we were already at our stop...

* * *

><p>We first went to his dorm. He put on a pair of jeans quickly, while I adverted my eyes, still blushing just a tinge. We went to my place after, and I found my favorite pair of jeans that had faded from so much use. I noticed that he did <em>not <em>advert his eyes while I was putting my pants.

"Alright," I said, "let's go get started on that project."

We walked to the cafe, called Café Fleur. It was a French styled place, with excellent coffee and delicious pastries. It had a cozy feel to it, and the owners were an older French couple who were always friendly to college students.

But Sasuke and I actually never worked on our project like we intended. We were both somewhat sleepy, and the coffee and breakfast we had ordered only made us want to talk, not work. And at times, I found it hard to not to stare at him.

Although neither of us were much talkers, when it was just the two of us, it was easy.

"You know," I began, with a demure smile, "that was my first subway ride."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Really? How have you gone this long without riding in one?"

"I'm a Hyuga," I said laughing a little. "Taking a taxi is not going to break the bank for me."

"You're such a snob," he replied, and laughed a little while looking at me with kind eyes. "It's already nine... you wanna come back to my place and watch a movie?" Sasuke had asked, getting up.

I nodded, and got up as well. As we walked to his place, he leaned closer to me. Looking at me, he whispered with an eyebrow raised suggestively, "You know, you have _really_ cute underwear."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I do realize that the characters are OOC and apologize if that irritates anyone.

Reviews would be appreciated =)


End file.
